


A Forbidden Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is reacting to his son in a pleasure he shouldn't. And while he knows it's wrong to want this with his son, he'll take it because he son wants him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

_"We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us."_ -Francois Rabelais

* * *

 

Draco was upstairs in his study fixing some papers for a business trip to the States for next month. His son Scorpius would be coming home soon from Hogwarts today, just finishing his sixth year there. And Astoria, his wife, had already left off to a trip in France to visit some family members.

Just on time, Draco heard his house elf, whom he forgot the name of, remind him that he should leave soon to catch his son and bring him back to the Manor. Quickly waving the house elf off Draco apparated to Kingsley Station at 9 and 3/4.

Right on time, Draco saw the steaming red train of the Hogwarts Express chug closer and stop. From afar, Draco could see the Potters and Weasleys standing there and making such chaos it was embarrassing.

Honestly, didn't these people have some dignity. Packs of students came pouring out of the train and greet their families. He saw all the mini-Potters run and the mini Weasels make more noise; rolling his eyes he scanned the crowd looking for a white-blonde head.

He immediately spotted it, his only son Scorpius waved at his fellow Slytherin friends. Once his son caught sight of him his smile grew even larger and Draco couldn't help the fond smile that also spread across his face. There was no one in this world whom Draco loved more than his son, not even Astoria who he just married to please his parents.

His son was handsome, tall and slim, soft blonde hair that fell on his face. Large grey eyes, that held some blue sparks, a pointy nose, with such a strong jawline and perfect features.

He knew that his son was quite the flirt with many girls and although he was known for dropping girl after girl he was, in Draco's eyes, the perfect son. Always coming home with the best grades, even beating the mini-weaslette, best seeker of Slytherin, and the leader of the House of snakes.

Draco truly loved his son.

"Hello, Scorpius" drawled Draco.

Scorpius smiled and followed his father to the apparation points, "Father."

Taking a hold of his son, Draco apparated straight to the Manor and held his son all the way to the door. "Your mother is off in France right now. I believe she won't be joining us for the summer holidays. Are you hungry Scorpius? I can call a house elf to prepare you something to eat."

"No, father, but thank you. I want to unpack and finish some things off before coming down to dinner. If you'll excuse me father."

Draco nodded at his son, Scorpius walked away towards the stairs, but stopped and turned to hug his father. Draco taken aback by surprise from the hug, he rarely showed this kind of affection after all, slid his arms loosely to his sons shoulders.

Draco felt his sons hands fall lower until they came to a rest below his waist. He could feel his son's warm breathe ghost on his neck and goose flesh was starting to appear. He tried hard not shiver and finally pushed his son away.

Scorpius smiled at him again, his small pale hand cupping Draco's shaved-free jaw. Draco became aware that they were both close, _too close,_ he could see his sons young and flawless face.

The way his eyes would turn an almost silver color in the light, his soft plump lips and the hand resting on his waist that was going lower now. Draco wanted to kis... Merlin's sake what the fuck is happening?!

Clearing his throat Draco said, "Go Scorpius and do what you planned on doing. If you need anything call one of the house elfs, I'll be seeing you at dinner."

Not waiting for a response Draco practically ran off to his study. What in Salazar's name was all that about? Did he really just think about kissing his son? His son, who was his only child and barely turning 17? Draco needed a drink right now, he desperately needed to clear his mind and think about what it was that had just happened.

Fuck, he was thinking about kissing his son. Who was 17 and just barely an adult! It's just that right there when they were holding each other had felt so perfect. As if they somehow belonged to one another and that nothing could separate them. This was wrong, so very wrong on so many levels. A father did not think about kissing his only son and now Draco was getting hard.

No, he needed to stop now, this was all wrong. Grabbing whatever papers were near him Draco threw his mind into reading and rereading the damn paper that was ready to be sent off.

A house elf called him to dinner and Draco thought about all together skipping eating with Scorpius, but that would mean his son eating alone and it wasn't Scorpius fault that his father was thinking about kissing him with a half hard cock.

Sighing Draco made his way downstairs and sat the grand, large table where his son was already sitting and looking deep in thought. Draco cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence and was surprised to see Scorpius jump startled by the noise. "Sorry." Scorpius smiled again at him and Draco sat at the front of the table.

"How was school Scorpius?" Draco asked feeling like he should be making conversation. His son's eyes lit up and he went into a rather eager discussion of the new spells he had learned in his charms class.

Unlike Draco who had been a great potion maker, Scorpius excelled in Charms. Draco joined once in a while and was glad to note that he wasn't hard any longer and enjoyed this moment of father and son.

Soon, desserts was served and Draco couldn't help, but notice the way Scorpius tongue darted in and out to lick off the frosting from the spoon. He vaguely heard his son talk, but Draco was too distracted to pay attention only nodding his head when he thought it appropriate to. His eyes stayed glued to his son's thick red lips that wrapped themselves around the spoon and suck off all the chocolate liquid from it.

God his son was beautiful. And Draco wanted to kiss him there. He wanted to lean over the table and suck on that thick bottom lip, run his tongue over those lips that were still wrapped around the damn spoon.

He saw an opportunity when a chocolate fudge smeared next to his lips and Scorpius didn't lick it off. Draco leaned in closer to Scorpius, he noticed that his son had abruptly stopped talking and was breathing fast. Draco didn't look up to see his son's face, eyes glued to the smear of fudge only.

Pressing his lips, Draco openmouthed kissed Scorpius on the corner of his mouth, his tongue running over the smooth, soft skin there. Leaning away from him, Draco took in his son's face. His mouth was slightly open, cheeks tinged with a deep pink blush running to his ears and spreading down that pale, slender neck.

Draco stood up from his chair gracefully and excused himself. Before leaving though, he gently grabbed his son's chin and he kissed the area next to those soft lips. Just a little more to the left and Draco would be kissing him fully. He left off and entered his bedroom before his son could say anything.

Fuck. Shit, what did he do? He needed to relax right now, and fuck he was hard again. Bath, a warm steamy bath is what he needed right now to calm his nerves down, and a long wank too.

Calling a house elf to prepare him a bath, Draco stripped to his silky black boxers. He entered his bathroom and was met with a lavender and vanilla scent. Yes, this was perfect, just what he needed to relax.

Taking off his boxers Draco slid inside the warm foamy water. Ahhh, he hadn't even noticed how tense he was. Rolling his neck Draco noticed that his hand had subconsciously slid down to his throbbing cock. He wrapped long firm fingers around it and slowly started to pump himself.

He imagined Scorpius, naked and on his knees wrapping those thick red lips and sucking him hard. His tongue licking him and the other hand massaging his balls. Cheeks hollowing up for him and taking him in deep. 

Draco let out a low moan and squeezed harder while running his thumb on the head. Fuck, he wanted his son under him, squirming and panting begging for him to take him. Draco caressing bare skin and lovingly touching Scorpius with feather soft touches. Draco let another moan and gasped going a bit faster now.

He thought of how tight and hot the hole would be. The way it would clench around his thick cock and slide inside to meet heat. The noises his son would make and Draco thrusting in and out, getting more turned on while watching his son taking him all in. He whispered, "Scorpius" and groaned loudly, going faster and faster until he climaxed long and hard.

Getting out off the dirty water and wrapping a fluffy green towel Draco sat on his bed. What the fuck did I just do? Running his hands through his hair Draco let out another groan, this time from frustration. Damn it, what the bloody hell was happening to him. He as a father should not be thinking such thoughts like this about his only son. Draco sighed again and was about to go and change when he heard a cough.

Startled Draco stood up from the bed and turned red from the face when he saw his son naked like the day he was born and was even more embarrassed when he noticed that his son was hard. Scorpius neared him and Draco stood frozen not knowing what the hell was happening now. Scorpius brought one pale hand up to Draco's broad chest and the other one pushed the towel down.

"I've been wanting to do this with you father, since I was thirteen." Scorpius voice was low and husky with need and oh how could Draco say no to that beautiful angelic face that was looking at him as if he was the God of the universe. "Scorpius, wha-what are you doing?" Draco was shaking, he couldn't help looking at his son's gorgeous body that was there all for him. Wanting nothing more than to worship him, telling him that he loved him while licking smooth skin.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago... daddy." Fuck, holy Merlin's balls, fuck. That word had Draco moaning and wanting nothing more than to take his son right there and now.

"But, Scorpius, it's wrong and, and your moth-" Draco tried protesting, knowing that he should be trying a little harder, but he knew inside he wanted it too.

Scorpius rested his other hand fisting Draco's thick, throbbing cock, "Who cares daddy. Mum's away and it'll just be you and me." And with that Draco was pushed down on the bed with his beautiful, young son straddling him. He was fucking gorgeous here on top of him. Draco couldn't, wouldn't, fight against this, fuck morals, fuck the world, fuck Astoria, Draco's was going to have sex with his son now.

Draco brought his hand and pushed Scorpius head down and oh God Draco was going to die. This, this was just beautiful and perfect. Pure bliss. Like it was all meant to be, every thing he did in his life was a build up to this moment with his son. Oh yes, Draco knew that what he was doing was wrong, more than wrong, but he loved Scorpius and no one was going to bloody stop him right now that he had his son cradled in strong arms.

He flipped them over, Draco hovering above that young, virgin body of his son. Scorpius was moaning into his fathers mouth, it was warm and that tongue explored every inch, caressing his own tongue.

He loved his father, when he had hit puberty his fantasies were filled with large, smooth hands and pale blonde hair. His wet dreams only consisted of broad, slim shoulders and strong abs on a pale hairless stomach. He knew the minute he woke up that the body in his dreams was his father.

At first it had been confusing and Scorpius thought that he was sick and disgusting for thinking such ways of his father. Many times he had thought of confessing to his father or mother about it, but one day at the age of thirteen he saw his father naked and he fell in love with it.

He had been filled with naked lust and Scorpius knew that although it was wrong to think about his father that way, he absolutely did not regret going back to his own room that day and wanking like he had never before had, only conscience of his fathers naked, glistening body in his mind.

And now, having his father kissing him and touching every pale naked skin of his, Scorpius thought he would cry. Draco gave tender, butterfly kisses to his son's creamy white thighs, so hairless and smooth. He looked up to see Scorpius' face and was met with his son's mouth wide open and moans coming out like a faucet of open water.

His eyes were tightly shut and he was starting to whisper, "Daddy, daddy, more."

Oh God, fuck Draco was probably going to come right now just by looking at him. Draco fisted the firm, slim length of his sons' and leaned over to give him a sweet kiss. "More daddy, please Draco. I want... you i-inside me."

"Fuck, baby call me that again." Hearing his son say his name with that need was all it took for Draco to not come.

Draco kissed his son again while tugging harder. "Okay, baby. Open your legs, yeah just like that."

He kissed his thighs from the inside and Scorpius squirmed even more with the way his father gently caressed him. Draco wandlessly conjured lube and smeared it over his long, pale fingers. He kissed the puckered hole of his son's, "God, Scorp you tastes so good. Daddy's going to take such good care of you."

Scorpius groaned and fisted his hands on the silky sheets when one long finger entered him. "Shhh, baby it's alright. Just relax, love." Draco slowly started to finger his sons' tight hole while Scorpius bucked his hips forward wanting and begging for more contact. "More Draco, please... more." Draco smiled fondly and entered another finger and scissor them both inside, looking for his son's prostate.

"Ughnn, daddy! More!"

Found it, smirked Draco. He brought in a third finger all the while hitting the jumble of nerves and loving how his son arched off of the bed and screamed for more. Draco thrusted his fingers in and out faster, he got up, fingers still inside, and nipped his son's earlobe. "What do you want baby?" Draco asked his son.

Scorpius could barely think straight and said the only coherent thought, "Y-your cock. I-I want it inside me Draco. Make love to me."

"Gladly." whispered Draco and he took out the three fingers to lube up his thick, red cock. It felt heavy in his hand and Draco groaned out loud when his smoothed the lube on his length. He looked at his son to ask for permission and Scorpius nodded his sliver eyes glazed with lust pleading for his father to take him.

Lining up to his son's entrance, Draco brought the head of his prick and was overwhelmed with tight, hot heat. Fucking lord, Draco was not going to last. It had been too long since Draco had felt pleasure like this. He had only been with Astoria once and that was only because he needed a heir for the Malfoy family. Occasionally, he would wank off, but sex had not been in his everyday life schedule.

Well, it wasn't until now.

Draco pushed inside more and heard his son groan in pain and pleasure. He rubbed soothing circles to his son's hips and wrapped those strong, creamy legs around his own waist. "You're doing great babe. Just relax, don't worry."

Inch by inch, Scorpius was being filled with his fathers thick cock and it was fucking amazing. The burn that had started when he was first entered was subsiding into hot pleasure. "Daddy." Scorpius screamed, knowing that it would turn his father on even more. Draco moaned when he heard his son groan the word and thrusted in deep into his son. His balls rested on the abused cheeks of his son's butt and Draco kissed Scorpius sweetly again.

In and out, thrust after thrust Draco made deep love to his only son. And God he was gorgeous, right there under him with small mewling noises and little "Ahhh" moans draining out of his red, swollen lips. "Draco... Daddy, please... m-more!" How could Draco say no to that?

Taking a hold of Scorpius, red oozing cock, Draco pumped it furiously. His thrust becoming more and more sloppy after each passing minute of lovemaking passed. "D-addy

I.. I'm so clo-" Scorpius barely grunted out before Draco smashed there lips together and hot, sweet come spilled, painting there sweaty chest.

The feeling of Scorpius, hole clenching so tightly around his own prick had Draco over the edge and he too shot come, filling his son with the own seed that had made him. Draco rolled off and planted tender kisses all over Scorpius face, while his son panted hard, one creamy thigh over Draco's waist and kissing sweetly back.

"I love you Dad, I really do." he whispered looking up at Draco with wide, bright silver eyes. That held everything that Draco had ever wanted.

"I love you too, Scorpius" Draco wrapped his arms possessively around his son's smaller, fragile body and pulled him closer to his chest. Scorpius snuggled closer, his warm breathe glazing over Draco's neck, smiling happily to himself.

"I'll always love you Scorp."

Eyes drooping and casting a wandless cleaning charm, Draco heard Scorpius say, "Promise?"

Looking down at his own son, Draco sighed and kissed him with such passion that left both of them breathless and satisfied.

"Promise."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up the next morning feeling like he has found the one thing in his life he needed. Scorpius.

Draco had never felt so free and happy, yesterday had been so confusing and beautiful with his son confessing what he felt for him and them both making love for the first time. It had felt like a piece had been found and had connected into his heart only to have him realize that the one person he was in love with was his son.

When Draco had woken up, he had looked down at the warm bundle that was snuggled up in his arms, deep in the world of sleep and Draco couldn't help the fond smile that spread on his lips as he gazed down at his son. Slowly getting out of the bed and gently placing his son back onto the bed Draco made his way into the shower.

Memories his Draco as the warm water hit his back, rolling his neck Draco remembered how Scorpius had felt so tight and hot around him and his cock swelled as the memory turned into that of his son moaning as Draco thrusted into his smaller body.

Draco felt small arms wrap around his waist and a smile threaten to tug at his lips, he turned around to see Scorpius naked and hard, a small shy smile on his plump full lips.

"Hey," Draco whispered.

"Hey."

Draco let his gaze wander lower and he sucked in a breath as he took in his son's arousal. Scorpius cock was thick and swollen, the head was a delicious pink and pre-cum was slowly spilling from the split. large vein popped out all the way from the head to the base where blond curls surrounded the groin. Draco let out a loud moan wanting that beautiful thick cock inside him because fuck it he wanted that cock up his arse.

"What is it daddy?" Scorpius voice was dripping with innocence and it was so sweet that Draco had to close a hand on the head of his cock to stop himself from coming. He opened his eyes and another load moan escaped his red lips as he looked down only to see Scorpius on his knees, a small pale hand pushing his own hand away from his cock.

Warm heat enveloped him and a tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Draco forced his eyes open to take in the sight of his son down on his knees _sucking_ the life out of him. Scorpius blonde hair was wet and dripping as the water fell over him, his grey eyes were wide and so innocent looking, peering at Draco through thick golden lashes. Draco let out another moan and let his hands roam over the soft wet hair, Scorpius thick lips were softly and gently sucking his cock, a pink tongue darting in and out.

Draco rolled his head back and tighten his hold on the hair, he looked down again, "That's it baby, take me. Take me all son, be a good boy and suck daddy off." Eagerly his son lowered his head and took all of him in, nose buried to where he snuggled the musky blond curls of his father.

Scorpius started to bob his head up and down, raising one hand on the base and pushing up and going back down, Scorpius went back to the head and moaned. His father tasted so good, he used his lips to push the foreskin of the head and suck faster, wanting to hear his father moan and talk to him.

"Oh fuck, Scorp. You're so fucking precious like this, on your knees and sucking my big thick cock. I've fantasized about this so many times baby, seeing you like this with you lips wrapped around my cock and taking me in deep. Yes, baby faster, faster."

Scorpius moaned and went faster as he heard his father talking to him and calling him his baby. He closed his eyes and relaxed his throat as his father started to fuck him. Draco let out another moan and came hard. White, thick seed spurted from his cock and Draco opened his eyes to see his young son eagerly drink all of it, as if it was what he lived for.

Scorpius stood up and kissed his father soundly, his father letting him control the kiss and dominate. Scorpius had come already, but he was hard again as he felt his father kiss him with so much passion. "Scorp, I want you. I need you inside me baby."

Fucking hell, Scorpius felt like he was going to die as he heard his father speak those words. Shite, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside his father, watch him writher beneath him and gasp for more. "Yes, daddy, yes."

Draco leaded both him and his son back into the bed, Draco smiled as he felt them both stumble down on the bed. Scorpius let go of his mouth only to press gentle kisses down his jaw and latch onto his neck. Draco moaned quietly as he felt his son's lips suck harshly on the tender skin of his neck, hands roamed everywhere, touching everything they could.

Scorpius lowered his body and pressed open mouth kissed all over his father's chest. He grazed his teeth over the flesh of his fathers hips and sucked on the skin there, watching as it turned into a furious red. 'Please Scorp, please baby." Scorpius smiled and claimed his fathers lips once again, his hand looking for the bottle of lube and putting some on his hand.

He lubed his fingers and pressed soft kisses all over his fathers face, looking up at his father to ask for permission, "Go ahead baby, you'll be my first like I was yours." Scorpius smiled softly and lightly pressed on finger, teasing the pucker hole to get use to the idea. Slowly, Scorpius pressed the finger in deeper moaning at the hot feeling of his father's hole.

Scorpius worked slowly and enjoyed the way his father moaned and panted, Scorpius added a second finger and sissored them both, looking for that bundle of nerves that had brought so much pleasure to him, "Ahhh! Scorp, baby!" Scorpius smirked and took out both fingers, he was big, but not as big as his father. He laughed softly as his father whined from the sudden emptiness, lubing himself up Scorpius lined his cock and pressed in slowly.

 _Holy tit's this is the life, this was just so fucking good_. Scorpius had to stop mid way, not wanting to come yet. His father let out more quiet gasp and murmured words of encouragement, "Yes, Scorp. Baby, you can do this. More baby, please more."

Finally, balls deep in Scorpius let out hard pants, he shut his eyes tightly and calmed himself of the overwhelming _heat_ and _tightness_ around his cock. When he regained control, Scorpius pulled out and thrusted back in, loving the sounds his father made.

Draco had died and gone to heaven, he was sure of it because nothing could feel this amazing. The way his son's cock pulled from his hole only to plunge back in and go so deep that it teased the ball of nerves in him had Draco arching his back and scratching at Scorpius back. Nothing in Draco's life had ever felt so intense, so beautiful, so full of love. Draco came a second time that morning, feelings and emotions just dragging through his entire body and mind.

Scorpius fell over his fathers body, his bones were numb and his mind felt like it was in a fog. "I love you father, love... you so... much."

This was going to be the best summer of both Draco and Scorpius life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos.


End file.
